Forgotten love
by Lozenge89
Summary: (naley) nathan and haley are in love but haven't seen each other in years what happens when there past come up and bite them in the ass completed
1. Im sorry

Chapter 1 I'm sorry

Haley James walked down the streets of tree hill taking everything in. When she saw a shadow form behind her she turned round to see a tall, strong and lean man, just staring at her what usually she see is the happiness in his eyes was nothing but sadness. All Haley could think about was just to kiss his inviting lips but she knew after what she had done there was no way it would happen.

A few weeks ago Haley was the happiest girl there was in the world, her father was alive she had a great boyfriend and great friends and then one night, her father walk out after another argument with Haley. That night her father was killed in a car accident, Haley thought she had no one, her mother died of cancer when Haley was five her, father looked after her ever since. It wasn't the perfect family but it was hers.

She stood there for a few more minutes taking his appearance in his every dimple the shape of his nose how his chest moves up and down every time he breaths in and out it was like heaven, she would never love anyone as much as Nathan.

"Haley please don't go" Nathan broke the silence "I can't live without you"

"Nathan I have to go" Haley spoke with tears welling in her eyes

It was the week of her father funeral, Haley had found out she had to move to LA to live with her uncle, he was the only person left that was blood related. Haley knew she had to leave Nathan and everyone in tree hill, she did what she thought was best the night she found out she was leaving she made the decision to let Nathan go before it hurt him and her, she knew he would not let her break up with him with out a good reason, so she told him the first thing that came in to her head. Nathan was so hurt she could see it his eyes even if he covered it up she knew inside out and he knew her inside.

"Haley I can forgive you for whatever you did just don't leave me please" she could hear the desperation in his voice it just broke her heart. Haley couldn't look at him anymore it hurt her to much and she turned and ran. That was the last time she ever saw him, she would always remember him even if he didn't remember her.

'beep beep' Haley was woken up from her dream by her alarm clock

"I'm sorry Nathan" was all she could say before the tears came running out


	2. Until we meet again

Until we meet again

"Haley are you awake Brooke needs some peptol disprol can you get some on your way back from work" her best friend Peyton asked

"yeah sure what wrong with her another late night" Haley asked still half of her mind on Nathan as usual.

"if you must know I have really bad stomach pains maybe I can come in to work with you and you can check me out proper" Brooke after swinging Haley's door open.

"No Brooke I am not letting you near the new basketball players okay"

"okay but I really do feel ill so still get me some medicine please" Brooke said with a pleading look in her eyes

"okay" Haley knew Brooke was up to something she gave in to easy it was usually Haley who gave in first. "what time is it" Haley ask when suddenly looking at her clock saying 10.30 "oh crap I going to be late"

"where's the fire Haley" Peyton ask after a running Haley bang in to her

" up my ass if I don't get to work" Haley before closing the door behind her

"what some fun and to meet really hot guys" Brooke said with her slutty smile on her face. Peyton let out a laugh before she followed Brooke to the door

****

Haley

"sorry I'm late friend and alarm clocks never a good combination" Haley told the coach hoping he would find it funny.

"it okay Haley I know your friend remember" coach figment said finding it funny. Haley nodded her head in agreement knowing that he probably know how she felt.

"hey boys the fun about to start" Haley look at where the voice came from but who would be stood there Brooke and Peyton. Haley just put her head down in shame.

"Brooke Peyton what are you doing here " Haley ask trying to keep her voice down trying not to get attention it didn't work. Two men and a third dragging his feet came up behind the girls

"hi I'm Lucas and this is Jake" Lucas spoke first wanting to get the attention on him

"couldn't help but over here your little remark about having some fun" Jake now spoke up.. Brooke look the guys up and down and smile

"well I'm sorry but there are leaving now so say your goodbye" Haley hoping Peyton and Brooke would just quickly slip out before any one else notice them.

Brooke look at her and was going to say goodbye until she saw the guy behind Lucas and Jake" who your friend"

"that's my brother Nathan" Haley looked up at him and her heart jump as she heard the name until she remember brother part of what Lucas said

Nathan just smile at the girls when he so Haley staring at him he knew it was her, hi Haley all of a sudden he saw Haley being push away by a guy and three cheerleaders come up to him.

Haley saw the girls come up to the guy she was sure it was Nathan as when he looked at her he sent shivers down her spine only he could do that.

****

Brooke Lucas Peyton and Jake

So you guys wanna come to our place tonight we could watch movies and find out how them two know each other" Brooke pointing at Haley and Nathan seeing them look at each other.

Yeah just give us your address and we will be there at 7.00" Lucas said while staring at Brooke.


	3. And Again

****

And Again

Brooke and Peyton were talking about the guys there met today there weren't sure who there like

"I don't know Brooke I mean Luke looks great and seem really nice but Jake seem reliable like he wouldn't hurt you and that what I'm looking for right now" Peyton spoke thinking of her past relationship that all ended hurting her

"Relax Peyton we could just have fun with the guy s I do agree with don't get me wrong it just that Luke eyes are gorgeous" Brooke said with a smile forming at the end of her mouth

It was getting closer to 7.00 and the girls had not even started to get ready for the guys.

****

Haley 

Haley was running late as usual when new player had been drafted in to the tem but it wasn't just that she couldn't get her mind of Nathan

'was it really him, if it was him he looked great' Haley thought while turning the lights out in her office.

****

Brooke Peyton Jake Lucas and Nathan

The guys had arrived about a hour agoand there were all talking about there high school days, expect Nathan he was quietly sitting in the corner of the room trying to get a glimpse of anything he could think that Haley lived here. When he heard the door open he look up it definitely was Haley

" god basket ball players stuck" not noticing three of her basketball players was in the same room

"Haley you remember Lucas and Jake" Brooke forget about Nathan as he had been so quiet all through the night.

"my bad" looking around to see the guys "you know basketball is the greatest sport on the earth" trying to not feel as guilty her eyes scammed the room and when it met Nathan's who had been staring at her as soon as she walk in. Haley saw this didn't want to leave not again but see couldn't take the pain from when she looked at him and ran to her room.

"what was all that about" Peyton question looking towards Brooke who was staring at Nathan as were the other guys.

"Nathan" Lucas looked at his brother trying to find out what happen. All Nathan did was get up and follow were Haley ran.

****

Lucas Brooke Peyton and Jake

"there is definitely something going on between them two" Brooke question while everyone else nodded in agreement

Haley and Nathan

Haley was sat at her desk trying to finish her work but she couldn't get him out of her mind

"why did you lie to hales" Haley darted round on her chair to see the face form the voice even though she new it was him. "why did you lie to me and say you cheated on me" Haley looked at him she didn't know how to answer that she just stared at him

"you know what I wanted to ask you that question ever since you left six years ago and no answer will ever be the right one" Nathan this before storming out of the apartment

Haley ran after him "Nathan Nathan please don't leave" Haley stood there while the others looked on at the scene that just happen in the front of they eyes


	4. The fiance

****

Getting g confusing don't worry here the story Nathan and Haley are the only one who went to tree hill Luke and Jake met Nathan at duke Brooke and Peyton met Haley at college in LA all I can tell you. Don't want to ruined the story

The fiancé

It has been a few weeks since the Naley incident in the apartment. Haley has been trying to get Brooke and Peyton off her back ever since. Nathan completely ignore her except when he stares at her. He just couldn't stop loving her after all these years and moved on but it was obvious she had, when he saw her talking and laughing with that man in the hallway. It broke his heart

__

"so tonight my place around seven" the man smiling at her

__

"yeah it's a date" Haley said smiling back at him

__

"thanks Haley I owe you one I mean I just wants some fun"

"don't we all" Haley now thinking Nathan who she didn't know was standing at the other end of the hallway listening to every word

Nathan was playing ball with Luke Jake and Gerard (another team member).he was on Jake side losing which was pissing him off. Jake and Luke never let Nathan go on the whole Haley incident which made him even more angry

"shut up" Nathan was really angry now "I'm mean god can't we just play the game" Nathan only agree to the game to get his mind off Haley the rest of the guys nodded "thank you" Nathan said this as he made a jump shot but got the landing wrong and landed on his ankle "aaaahhhhh"Nathan scream in pain

"Nathan are you alright" Jake looked at him with concern for him and the team

"yeah Nathan you did a crap jump shot ad landed all wrong"luke was smiling as he knew it would wind his brother up

"Geez Luke what would I do without a brother like you"

"you go and see Hal" Jake stop when he saw the glare from Nathan

"Nathan he's right she can sort you out" Luke didn't look at him "Nathan this is not just about you and Haley this about the team it's business" Luke was now looking gat him "come we will come with you"

****

Haley

Haley was singing along to the radio **more than anyone** by **gavin degraw**

__

You need a friend I'll be around

Don't let this end before I see you again

What can I say to convince you to change your mind

Belive

I'm gonna love you more than anyone

I'm gonna hold you closer than before

And when I kiss your soul your body be free

I'll be free for you anytime

I'm gonna love you more than anyone

Look in my tell me what you see

Not just the colour look inside of me

Teel me all you need and I'll will try I'll will try

I'm gonna love you more than anyone

I'm gonna hold you closer than before

And when I kiss your soul body

I'll be free for you anytime

I'm gonna love you more than anyone

Free for you whenever you need

We will be free together baby

Free together baby

I'm gonna love you more than anyone

I'm gonna hold you close than before

And when I kiss your soul your body be free

I'll be free for your any time

I'm gonna love you more than anyone

I'm gonna love you more than anyone

"I always said you should become a singer" Nathan said getting her attention

"yeah but you were always by biggest fan" smiling at knowing he didn't want another fight to. "what happen" Haley look at Nathan concerned

"landed wrong on my jump shot" Nathan said while smiling at the other guys telling them to leave as he could handle it

"you always were shit at them" Haley laughing remembering when Nathan try to teach her the jump shot

"if I remember correctly that was you" Nathan smile at her back

"hey you said I was good"

"didn't want to hurt your feeling hales" Nathan and Haley both look at each shock as Nathan used her old nickname

"just lie on the bed and I will check you out"

"getting a little ahead of our self aren't we but what the heck because it's you" Nathan said with a cocky grin. Haley look at him up and down she wasn't going to back

"well we could just do it here but my beds a lot bigger more room" winking at Nathan. All Nathan could do was laugh a few seconds later Haley started to laugh

"can we please Nathan just start again"

"I would like that I miss hales"

"I miss you to"

"well why wouldn't you I mean look at me"

" and the ego has landed"

"hey you are just as bad as me"

"well yeah but a least I look good while doing it"

"shut up"

"no"

"yeah"

"what you gonna do"

"this"

And then Nathan lean in for a kiss with so much passion which went in to a full make out session until there had to pull away to breath

"I'm miss that" Haley said with a smile

"me to" Nathan smiling back

"NATHAN" they both turn round to see who it was "oh sweetie I was so worried about you Gerard just call I got here as quick as possible" she looking at Nathan "hi I'm Tina Nathan fiancé and you are" turning to Haley

So tell me what you think I'm I know I'm evil because Haley and Nathan should always be together bet you thought Haley had the fiancé

You will find out about the guy Haley talked to later plus more of the rest of the gang and Tina please review


	5. Old and New

****

glad you like the last chapter keep the reviews coming in I like reading what you think.

Formed an and old relationship

Haley walk into her empty apartment glad it was empty she couldn't deal with Peyton and Brooke consent nagging about Nathan, not after what happen tonight she needed to get her mind off everything to do with Nathan she was glad she arrange to meet Mark. He was sure to get Nathan off her mind, Haley decided to take a shower as she turned the shower on she let water glide from the top of her body to the bottom. It was getting closer to seven and she was half ready to go when the door swung open

"hey hales Peyton and me invited the guys over hope you don't mind" Brooke said with a smile

"nope I'm not gonna be here just stay out of my room" Haley said being serious

"wow got a date" Brooke suddenly realised "what am I talking about every since I known you, you've never been on a date"

"save it Brooke"

"what fine, so where are you going"

"to Marks"

"is there something going on between you I mean you spend a lot of time with him, what exactly do you get up to" Brooke said with a smile

"no and bye" Haley said before opening the door to see a tall figure, Nathan figure Haley stood back to let him in the apartment

"Haley we need to talk" Haley knew this but before she could say anything Tina came up behind Nathan and planted a kiss on his cheeks

"hey Haley" Tina said with a smile "didn't know you knew you were Lucas or Jake's girlfriend" Haley wanted so much to wipe the smile of her face but knew she couldn't Nathan wasn't hers anymore

"no that would be my roommates Peyton and Brooke there finishing getting ready" Haley said with a fake smile "I'm sorry I have to go but feel free to make your self at home the bathroom now there and the kitchen is there" Haley pointed out the directions. Haley then left Nathan and Tina alone. Walking down the hallway Haley didn't see anyone

"sorry" Haley didn't even look at the person

"Haley are okay when we left you and Nathan you were fine and then Nathan came home and his was really depressed" Haley look up to see Jake and Luke looking down at her

"yeah we are fine, I'm sorry I got to go" Haley left again

Haley

Haley reach her destination of marks house only to find a screaming baby and a dad trying to get ready and look after his daughter

"hey mark look like you everything under control sorry I am late ran into a old friend" Haley getting his attention. Mark was nothing like Nathan were Nathan was cocky he was shy, were Nathan was tall he was short there appearances and personality were completely different it was that what first attracted her to mark she had to get away from everything Nathan "hey baby girl" Haley turned her attention to the little girl in the booster chair laughing at her father.

"Haley so glad you are here she has been murder all night"

"you just don't know how to handle her, you look hot by the way"

"thanks I hope Charlie (charlottes) likes it"

"she will love it are you nervous"

"terrified I mean what if she says no"

"well then ask me and I won't say no" Haley was being half serious she wanted to stick it into Nathan

"funny Haley I'll be home around 11.00 is that oh right" he spoke like a nervous father

"go go I'm stick of face now and how am I meant to corrupt your child with you here" Haley said bursting out laughing when she saw the glare from mark

"hey there Sarah" Haley said to the little girl. The night ran smoothly there watched finding nemo, shark tale and shrek. Sarah fell asleep half way through shrek and so Haley out her to bed and waited for mark get home so she hear the news and then go hoping Nathan won't be there. At 11.00 Haley heard the door open and looked up to see a very happy couple. Haley ran towards them and gave them a bear hug

"congratulations"

"thank you Haley"

"your welcome so let me see the ring"

"no, she hasn't had the ring off since a bought I literally had to get a knife out of the drawer to make her get the ring off"

"what I was just testing out the merchandise"

"Sarah asleep"

"yeah she nodded off during shrek like someone else I know"

"what that film makes me want to sleep"

"well I better be going give you two some alone time" Haley wink at them and gab her keys purse and coat to leave

"thanks Haley for everything"

"your welcome"

****

Back at the apartment

The couple were still they hearing stories from each other past, Nathan was just staring at the door which didn't go unnoticed by the others expect Tina

"so does anyone have stories on Haley" Luke ask knowing he would get a look from Nathan "I mean she not here to defend herself" Luke smile

The door open and in enter Haley with a smile on her face

"oh maybe she is" Brooke look at Luke "what's with the face"

"marks engaged"

"what you are engaged"

"no mark is to a girl named Charlie!

"but I thought you and mark were together coz you spend so much time together"

"no did I not tell you about sarah"

"your dating sarah"

"no Sarah is his daughter, look after her when he goes out"

"oh so you want to join us we are telling stories from people past and it Nathan turn, anyone got a story on Nathan" Haley smile she had a lot

"haley"

"yeah"

"are you joining us"

"just let me change and I will"

"okay"

Haley made her way to her bedroom she heard the footsteps behind her and started to walked quicker

"Haley stop please" Nathan tried to grab her arm but she knew he would so he ran to her room. The problem with Haley room it didn't have a lock on it so Nathan just walked in

"Nathan go away"

"Haley we to talk"

"ok then find someone who wants to listen"

"look I didn't know Tina was gonna show up"

"but you knew that she exist, you know before you kissed me"

"you kissed me to"

"yeah but Nathan I didn't know you had a wife"

"fiancé"

"same thing Nathan I mean if I would of known I wouldn't on gone near you"

"Haley that's a lie and you know it"

"Nathan please just leave"

"Haley you know when we kiss you feel something"

"no I don't Nathan I did but I don't"

"really"

Haley nodded but was interrupted by Nathan lips on hers, she wanted to push him off but her body had gone numb that only happens when she kisses Nathan

"See I know you felt it other wise you would of pull away"

"Nathan we can't do this"

"Haley I love you I always have"

"but what about Tina I mean maybe we are meant for the past and tina is your future then you just lost her"

"well then we won't tell them"

"I don't know"

"Haley look at me, we have to a least try"

"okay, now go so I can get change"

"well I would rather wait"

"go now"

"okay okay"

****

Okay tell me what you think it was quite boring I know but I need a chapter to show them getting back together

__

Spoilers

Store told from naley past

Why she left

Someone from her past come for a visit

Trip to tree hill

Please read and review


	6. chapter 6 part 1

From bad to better to worse

"Hi I'm Tina and you are"

"Umm… Hal Haley"

"Right the Doctor"

"Yeah that's me Dr James"

"Well is my Likkle Natey Watey going to me all right?"

"Please stop calling me that" Haley look at Nathan with is it true are you engaged look

"well Nathan all you need to do is rest your foot for a couple of days and you will be fine to play" she saw Nathan's smile as she told him this

"Ok Nathan we can go home and then I can talk to Luke and Jake about these girls bye Haley"

"Bye hales I mean Haley" Nathan couldn't bare to look at Haley as it hurt him so much

"Haley Haley" Brooke voice was getting louder

"Yeah sorry over in my own world" Haley look over at Nathan and Tina wishing that was her in his arms kissing his neck

"Ok then now your back in reality tell us an 'interesting' story what am I talking about you don't do nothing to be interesting"

"well my darling Brooke I'll have you know I have been arrested eleven times but only been charge once" Ha that shut her up Haley thought this while looking at Brooke who jaw drop like every one else's

"You can't be serious I mean Haley James tutor girl no that can't be"

"Well it is"

"Okay Haley tell us all the oneof when you were charge"

"No I rather forget about it actually"

"Well it's ok I mean we have to go anywhere I mean I have an early flight tomorrow morning so me and Natey Watey are going to go" Haley and Nathan both flinch at her calling him that

"Actually I was hoping I could stay and go home with the guys"

"I don't think the guys are coming home" Nathan looks at the guys for then to help him

"Yeah we are we have to get up early for our run so we will be going home"

"Well ok bye then nice meeting you all"

"Bye" everyone said in unison

"Well then tutor girl tell us all"

"Wait hold up why do you keep calling her tutor girl" Nathan ask surprised

"Because she was a tutor at college"

"I needed the extra credit to help me graduate early" Haley spoke directly to Nathan as he would find it shocking

"Well James became a rather goodie goodie when she left tree hill didn't she"

"Shut up I still got my bad streak"

"Ok ok I you two going to tell us how you to know each other and then we will get back to you being arrested" Peyton pointed at Haley

"ok me and Nathan know each other because I grew up next door to him we both went to kindergarten together, middle school and high school together he was my best friend and when we were about 13 we started to date other people he was really overprotective and then he ask me out and I said yes and we dated until I left" Haley was out of breath so Nathan spoke up

"I haven't seen Haley for 6 years so that's why we are so difficult around each other that the word for it right, when Haley left she told me she cheated on me with a guy name Brett Chambers so the night she left me and my friends went to look for this guy" Nathan stop to look at Haley for a reaction

"He didn't exist I made it all up" Haley had her head down not wanting to look at Nathan

"I know Tim was really depressed he really wanted a fight" Nathan gently got a hold of Haley chin and pulled her up so she could she his smile

"Tim fight yeah right whenever he got in to a fight it ended up you and the guy fighting" Haley and Nathan started to laugh remembering all the memories they had together not one of them noticed the looks coming from the four people they were sat with.

"Uh um" Brooke had enough and needed to know about Haley and her days of crime "so Haley tell us about your days of crime"

"It wasn't like that and for this story I would just like to point out that I didn't do anything wrong I was just looking out for Nate and the guys" Haley said with a smile

"whatever it was you who dared me" Nathan thought it would be funny to see if Haley still goats mad as she used to and she did with the don't even start with me or even go there look

"so me and nate and the guys used to go on a lot of trips to get out of tree hill which by the way the residents of tree hillpaid the bill you see they don't like me that much and when I left there was a sort of parade so as I was saying we take trips we took at trip rock water city in Iowa, you see our hotel was right in front of a wildlife park and on the last night Nathan an the guy s got stone cold drunk and thought it would be funny to steal a flamingo from the park"

Flashback

"So Nathan when you and Haley have finish making out what do you want to do" Tim was slurring his words

"I rather just stay here with Haley or maybe go back to our rooms" Nathan was eying Haley hoping she would agree, Haley just laugh out loud

"we could do that later for now we should do something productive with our time and don't you think we should take something back to remember our time here" Haley had an evil look in her eye and she started to whisper something in Nathan's ear" I dare you to steal an animal from the wildlife park across the road and if you do we can do whatever you want" Nathan smile at her and gave her a kiss before addressing the guys

"ok boys we have a mission we have to take back a present for the people of tree hill and Haley think it would be good to steal a animal from the wildlife park across the road and I agree anyone who does also agree come with me" Nathan went for the door ad turn back to all the guys coming but Haley was still on the bed "Haley this was your idea you have to come"

"Ok but I am not taking the blame" Nathan nodded god how he loved her he was going to tell when he got back form this trip well show her.

The guys had snook passed the security and Nathan walked towards the flamingo pit he climbed over the pit and asks for the guys to follow him Haley said she would keep as watch out for the guards. Nathan took his shoes off and was walking in the water for the nearest flamingo.

"Hey Tim stop standing on my feet okay" Jason said angry

"Sorry"

"Dude what is that" Tim asked the guys

"What's what" Scott asked

"Will you guys keep it down" Nathan was at the front ready to pounce on the flamingo

"ahhh" everyone look over at Tim "maggots" everyone had a confused look on there faces, Nathan pick some soil from the water and it was moving when he took it in to the light Tim was right it was maggots the guys scrambled out of the water pushing everyone down the guys were soak in water. Haley couldn't help but laugh what else was she meant to do , the guys all look at Haley were hooting daggers at Haley, until there saw three men walk up behind her Haley turned round to see what they were looking at

"Busted"

End of flashback

"That's it really and now we are not allowed in any wildlife parks in the state of Iowa"

"You did have a life before me"

"You have no idea Brooke" Nathan said with a smile

"So that it for the story" Haley was now wondering what they were going to ask her next

"So Haley was Nathan your first" Haley look over at Peyton shocked, Haley turned to Nathan and gave him help look

"Yes I was her first and she was mine" Nathan look at them all to say now leave Haley alone, Haley smile at Nathan remembering there first time

Flashback

Haley and Nathan are 14 and there on they own in Haley's house as her dad was working late. They had been watching movies all night and it was getting late Nathan look over at Haley she saw in the corner of her eye and turned to him

"What are you looking at?"

"My beautiful girlfriend"

"What do you what?"

"Nothing I got you" Nathan rally didn't want anything as he had Haley

"What time is it?"

"Time I was going home" Nathan walked to the door

"Nathan"

"Yeah"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Haley is you sure I mean we never talked about this"

"Nathan if I wasn't sure I wouldn't asked" Haley led Nathan to her room, Nathan as nervous about being in Haley room, why should he, he's bin in here many times before but this was a big deal he knew what was coming and wanted it especially with Haley

"Nathan are you sure about this"

"Yeah"

Nathan walk over and kissed Haley and then led her to her bed. Haley gently took Nathan top off and he took her off , she laid on her bed and waited for Nathan, as he held his balances he started to kiss her neck Haley moaned at this and Nathan liked it he wanted to here her moaned again. Nathan led a trail of kisses down Haley neck to her breasted, he undid her bra and she undid his and herself pant soon enough there were under the bed sheets naked wanting more and more nothing was good enough

"Nathan I want this"

"Me too"

Haley let Nathan in and soon it was pure bliss everything was perfect.

End of flashback

"So Haley why did you leave" Haley was expecting this question all night

"I need a glass of water" Haley stood up and left the room hoping that when she goes back they would have changed the subject

" Haley so why did you leave, I mean everything sounded so perfect between you and Nathan so why did you leave" it wasn't like Peyton to be the nosy one that was broke but Peyton had beaten Brooke to the punch

"Umm… it was umm… the umm… right time" Haley had never told a soul that her parents were both dead only people from tree hill knew and she thought she would never see anyone from there again. Nathan look at her and tried to figured out why she would never tell people about the death of her parents

**can you vote for other pairings**

**naley**

**tathan**

**brucas**

**letyon**

**jeyton**

**bake**

**tina and tim **

**haley and tim**


	7. part 2

****

Thank you t every one who review my last chapter keep it up

Part 2

The six friends laughed at all the Brooke's last story of how she dyed green.

"so the next story is from .." Brooke spun the bottle, they all decided to let the bottle decide who tells the story or do a forfit. "Nathan" Brooke turned to Nathan with a smile. Haley looked at her questionly. "so Nathan tells how you met Tina"

" I met her after Haley left she kept hanging around me and well I needed to get my mind off you and she did it" Haley got up and left the room

" Haley, Haley, Haley" Nathan caught up to her and grabbed her arm and spun her around so they were face to face " I'm sorry ok it was just you hurt me really bad ok you don't know how much"

" I don't know how much Nathan I had to tell I cheated on you so I could let you go and you could do the same for me" Haley looked at him

"yeah so we could move on"

" yeah your right so we could move on, maybe me and you shouldn't do this anymore I mean we will always me stuck in the past"

" no I've losted you once I am not losing you again Haley we are meant to be together"

" Nathan" Haley was cut off by Nathan lips crashing on hers

"can we please go and talk to our friends I am sorry about Tina"

" lets not talk about her until we are ready it will be just you and me and then you will go home to Tina" Haley put her head down

" not tonight Luke and Jake are staying with Peyton and Brooke so I will be sleeping on the couch"

" maybe you could sneak in my room and we could make up for lost time"

" there the Haley James we all know and love" Nathan and Haley just smile and walked back to they friends where they saw Brooke and Luke making out and Peyton and Jake talking

" seems like you make friend fast girls" Haley said with a smile

" ok so let get back to story telling" Nathan said with arm round Haley shoulder want people they were cheating on Tina)

"o I got one Luke you must of loved to hide a lot when you grew up because I never saw you at Nathan's house and I was there a lot" Haley look at Nathan felling safe in his embrace again " so are you gonna tell me how you to are brothers and how I didn't know cos Nathan and I never had secrets from each other"

" well sit down cos this is along story, Luke would you like to explain or me"

" I will let you little brother"

" ok so remember my dad"

" bastard" Haley said above a whisper so every one could hear "sorry"

"ok like I was saying my dad and Luke mum went to high school together and in senior year he got her pregnant with Luke but instead of sticking around like and decent person would" looking at Haley as she smiled at him" he decided to go to college and get my mum pregnant but this time stuck around a lot to my disappointment, I met Luke at college when we were paired up for this project, Luke was trying to be nice with me I was an ass to him until he ended up punching me and telling me not to sulking around about Haley and when h said he told his mum about me she said we were brothers and that if I didn't want to end up with nobody I better start being a brother to him"

" I'm sorry I hurt you really I am"

" it's ok"

" let go the next person to go Brooke spin the bottle and it our very own bonnie from bonnie and Clyde" Peyton had not stopped calling her that since she found out that Haley would play treasure hunt and steal from people gardens or even homes

" ok so what do you want to know"

" what has the crazies thing you and Nathan ever did"

Haley look at Nathan and smiled remembering there trip to Las Vegas. Nathan smile at her back knowing she was going to tell them

"when we got " Haley pause for the effect she could tell it was killing Brooke and Peyton not knowing what it was

" when me and Nathan got married"

****

Again thank you for every one who sent a review I like the cliff-hanger on this one don't know when I am going to up date might be soon might not be you will just have to keep a look out sorry there wasn't much brucas and jeyton next chapter will be

Plz plz plz read and review

Luv ILUVOTH


	8. part 3

thank you for your reviews love hearing your ideas

"when we got married" Haley said with a huge grin on her face

" you guys are married" Brooke was still shocked

"not now it wasn't really legal although our parents wanted it to be legal there wanted to us to get married at the nearest church but we realised we were to young and wait till after college" Nathan said turning to Haley who still had a huge grin on her face it just made him laugh

" so tell us how you proposed and how and where you got married"

" ok so I said that the tree hill residents paid for trips for the group to go out of town well we went to Las Vegas 'the home of eloping' and one night I got food poisoning from the fish so I stayed in while Nathan got"

"stone cold drunk" Nathan interrupted Haley knowing she would say this " why in every story do I get drunk and you are sober cos little miss James isn't so innocent I remember you sealing beer from Mr Jefferson shed"

"Nathan that is a different story not for now we will tell them stories of me drinking later on, so as I was saying before some smartass interrupted me" Haley turned to Nathan and gave him a glare " I have food poisoning so Nathan went out but around 9.00 I heard a wrapping at the window getting out of the bed I went out to the balcony

Flashback

"Nathan what are you doing here" haley said looking down at her boyfriend who was being held up by friends

" had to ask you something"

"ok want to come to my room and ask be before you wake the whole hotel up"

"nope" 'ok here goes' Nathan thought he took a deep breath and at the top of his lungs he said " HALEY JAMES I LOVE YOU MORE THEN ANYTHING WILL YOU DO ME THE GREATEST FAVOUR AND MARRY ME" Haley stood there in shock and just stared down at him until she couldn't hold it in any more she just had to laugh

The next morning

Haley woke up in Nathan arms feeling better from food poisoning she turned to see Nathan awake looking at her

" what wrong "

" you didn't answer my question"

"what question"

" about you becoming my wife"

"I thought you were joking with me you were so drunk Tim and Jason had to carry up here"

" I wasn't kidding Haley I love you and I want you to become my wife so will you answer my question"

" ok Nathan I will Nathan I will become your wife" Haley so the smile on Nathan face and she couldn't stop her self from smiling as well

"so tonight we get married"

"yes oh my god I have to figure out what I am going to wear" Haley jumped off the bed and ran to the drawers " Nathan what am I going to wear help me"

" Haley I would prefer you to wear nothing but if you insist why don't we go shopping" Nathan regret saying the last word almost instantly

" yeah just let me change and we will go" Haley dragged Nathan to a lot of shops to say she was like one of the guy she sure could shop. Haley could tell Nathan was getting bored so she told him to go to a bar and she would come and find him when she was finish. Nathan was sitting there for about 3 hours until he saw Haley walking in with a lot of bags

" got what you need"

"yes lets go" it was 11.00 and Haley was just finish her make up Nathan was getting ready in Tim room, Haley had complain about bad luck sure it wasn't a traditional wedding but she didn't want bad luck

Tim's room

"are you nervous I mean I can't believe you two are actually getting married I know we all thought you two would be the first down the isle but at sixteen how do you know she the one"

" I know what you mean but it just feels right and I don't care if people think we are stupid she the one for me I look in to her eyes and I see my whole future"

"man you must really love her"

"you have no idea"

Haley's and Nathan's room

"Come on Haley you love him this is right if your dad doesn't like it tell him to stuff it your life you and Nathan are meant for each other it just the nerves when you see Nathan you will know it right and you will forget about your dad and Deb you will forget everyone in tree hill, great hales now you talking to yourself" Haley was on her own as there were no girls on this trip it was always her and the guys, sure Tim , Jason, Scott and Pete brung girls sometimes back from night out but nothing serious came from it.

Bang bang bang

"Haley are you ready cos the taxi outside" Scott said he was going to give Haley away, he always had a thing for Haley but when she and Nathan got together he knew there were meant to be.

"just a minute" Haley walked out to see all five guys staring at her "what do I look stupid because if I do I not going" Haley was wearing a cream dress that just went passed her knees and shoes to match "guy come on stop looking at me" Nathan came up to Haley and gave her a gentle kiss "what was that for"

"for looking so damn beautiful" Haley smile

Nathan and Haley stood at the end of the alter and stared at each other there friends sat down as the watch at two people who were definitely in love as there said there vows Haley looked up at the cross and prayed her mother was watching her.

"and now you may kiss the bride" Nathan lean in but Haley stop him

"what are you doing"

" just kidding" Haley put a arm round his neck and pulled him in for a mind blowing kiss

"I could get use to that"

"good" Nathan and Haley kiss again.

End of flashback

"Wow you two were so in love" Peyton said in awe

"never stopped loving her" Haley kick him to let him know his mistake, the other just look at them

"Haley what happen"

"what do you mean"

"I mean between you and Nathan you and tree hill you and your life"

"it fell apart"

"what do YOU mean"

" I mean one night me and Nathan and the guys were playing treasure hunt and the cops came looking for us we did a runner but I got caught"

Flashback

" Haley James thought it was you lets go"

Knock knock

"Mr James sorry it is so late but your daughter has been causing aggro in the streets and we had to take her home"

"it's ok officer Haley inside" Haley walked in with her head down she didn't want to see the look on her fathers face "well Haley I really think you out did yourself this time what were you thinking" haley lokat her father"where's my little girl gone"

"I am going to my room I can't stand all this walking down memory lane crap you got going on"

"Haley Marie James you will listen to me and do not talk to me like that what would your mother say"

"I don't know why don't you go ask her"

"this is not a game Haley" he paused "I can't do this any more you got to stop, your killing me here Haley to see you turned into such a monster I don't even know you anymore" he took in a breath "Haley if you don't stop then I am going to leave"

"good maybe you could go where mum is that way I can find you at the same time " haley chuckled to herself

"your not my daughter she die along time a go"

" yeah well maybe you should join her cause I hate and I wish you were dead just like my mother" Haley said the last bit in a cold tone which rip her fathers heart apart. He looked at her and walked towards the door and slammed it shut.

The next morning

Haley walked into the kitchen hoping her father was up as she was going to apologise she didn't mean anything she said last night it just slip out. Haley looked around the kitchen her father wasn't there she didn't hear him come in last night as well she felt her stomach twist and turn she knew something was up, Haley was interrupted in her thought when she heard a knock at the door . It was to police officers

" Miss James we need you to come down to the station"

"ok about last night I am really sorry but my dad is not home yet and I am not saying anything or going anywhere with out him so you can come back later or you can come in and wait"

"Miss James this is about your father" the police took in a deep breath knowing this was going to be hard " Miss James your father was in an accident last night he died in hospital at 12.03 in the morning I am really sorry for your lost you have to come to the station to collect his belongings and we will take you to see him" Haley just stood there speechless and then she broke down she fell apart tears wouldn't stop flowing she couldn't breath the police officers pick her up and place her on the coach one got her a glass of water nothing help. Haley got up and walked out the door not looking at anybody or anything she just stared blankly at the path she was taking, Haley kept walking and walking until she banged in to some one, she looked up to see Nathan pulling her into his embrace.

"it's going to be ok hales I promise I will never let anything hurt you and I will never leave you"

"how is it going to be ok he's gone I have no one no real family"

" Haley you will always have me I am your family" haley look up at him and smile

"thank you"

End of flashback

"why did you never tell us about tree hill your mum and your dad were you ashamed because I wish I grew up there it sounded great except the whole parents dying thing" Brooke tried to comfort her friend

" it was I wouldn't change a thing if it wasn't for tree hill I wouldn't be the person I am today" Haley look at Nathan with a smile "it was just to painful to talk about so I thought it would go away if I ignore it but it really does come and bit you in the ass" Haley look at Nathan who gave her a cocky smile saying that could be arrange, Haley just laughed.

" well I'm really tried so I am going to bed Luke would you like to see a tour of my bedroom and Jake you can sleep with Peyton" Brooke winked at Peyton " Nathan I would say sleep with Haley but you already have and you have a fiancé" Haley looked about ready to yell at Brooke " and we don't want to think you to were doing things but you are friends and the couch is not very comfy so Haley will sort you out"

" so Nathan want to come with me and I will get you a duvet and pillows" Nathan follow Haley in to her room and when she was in her shut the door but before he could jump on her she jump on him "sorry to good to resisted "

"no problem was going to say the same thing about you"

"just wait till I know every one is I there room and then we can have some fun"

Plz plz read and review

I am going to have some jeyton and brucas in nxt chpt all for them

Luv ILUVOTH


	9. a night to remember

Keep the reviews coming in

The next couple of weeks Haley and Nathan spent a lot of time together there would say they were catching up on old times. Brooke and Peyton didn't buy it and worried she might get hurt Luke and Jake thought it was odd that Nathan was smiling all the time but didn't think anything of it.

"Nathan we got to stop doing this"

You don't want to see me anymore" Nathan said looking really sad

"no I just mean it so disgusting in the janitor closet I'm not in high school"

Nathan just look up remembering all the times Haley would get him out of class so there could make out in the janitors closet, Haley look at him and knew what he was doing and smacked him in the chest

"ouch what was that for"

"you know what for" Haley just walk out of the closet Nathan counted to ten before following her he knew if people caught them he would lose Haley as she would probably tell him to go with Tina but he didn't want to go with Tina he wanted Haley and all she wanted was sex that wasn't enough for him he wanted her heart. He stepped out and Haley was with Luke and Jake

"hey Nathan rough night didn't know Tina was back"

"she not and what do you mean"

"nothing you just got that after sex glow so I figured "

"well Tina not back ok"

"God can we not talk about that slut" Haley thought man how she hated her she had Nathan and Nathan only wanted Haley for sex it's so hard to watch him kiss her or talk to her but how am I supposed to tell him I want more I want him to look at me the way he used to and the way he held me it will never be there way it used to be

" Haley, Haley, Haley" Luke look at her very confused

"so as I was saying Brooke loves Italian oh oh" Haley jump up and down " she has been begging me and Peyton to go to that restaurant in town Bella Rosa something like that she would love it" Haley look at him with a smile "and Jake let see Peyton loves the underground club scene so take her to that new club in town and maybe a bite to eat afterwards she love it to"

"great thanks Haley you're the best" Luke and Jake walked off just leaving Haley and Nathan stood together

"you really are the beat you know that" Nathan breathe down her neck, not knowing someone was watching them in the corner

Haley's apartment

"Haley so did Luke and Jake tell you way there were taking us tonight at work today" Brooke was really excited about her date with Luke she knew that she was in loved with him

"might of slip up between plays and workout routine" Haley said teasing Brooke and Peyton

" well tells us I have to figure out something to wear" Peyton said just as happy about her date with Jake

"lets Brooke wear your red dress and Peyton wear your ripped skirt with your baby doll top" Haley said not letting everything go

"oh my god I can't wait"

An hour later and the guys arrived 20 minutes ago but waiting patiently for the girls it was the night there were going to say I love you to both of them Haley knew this and was so happy to see that some actually great guys had fallen for them she wished her great guy would fall for her.

"well how do I look" Peyton said waiting for everyone's verdict

"you look beautiful" Jake said while walking up to give her a passionate kiss

"what about me" Brooke said popping her head from around the corner and then her body followed

"Luke shut your mouth" Haley said while laughing, Luke walk over to Brooke and gave her a kiss like Jake had to Peyton.

"Ready now get going and you two try not to wake me up in the morning" haley said with a smile

"how do you know we won't be back tonight"

"trust me you won't" Haley said pushing them out the door

Brooke and Lucas

"You do look beautiful"

" thank you don't scrub up so bad yourself"

" well lets get going"

"where to"

"I heard about this little restaurant in town called bellboy Rosie"

"Bella Rosa oh my god Haley told you didn't she"

"she said you would love it and do you"

"I do"

"Brooke can I tell you something I love you"

" I love you too" Brooke kissed him

"Haley knew you were going to say you loved me tonight didn't she as well"

"that girl can get anything out of anyone"

"yeah especially Nathan"

"he hasn't told you anything about her has he"

"yeah like what there got up to as kids he talks about her constantly he was never like this with Tina I just want him to be happy"

" me too both of them"

"lets not talk or think about them tonight this night is about us"

"you right lets go boyfriend"

Peyton and Jake

"Hey so where are you taking me"

"to a club name Tric"

"your kidding I love that place"

" you do cos that so funny because I love you"

Peyton stood there dumfounded and then a smile graced her face" I love you too"

Both coupled had a night to remember

Haley apartment

Knock knock

"Hello can I help you"

" well, well, well if it isn't my baby girl"

Haley stared at the person oh my god it can't be

I know the chapters short but I have given this chapter to jeyton and brucas with a bit of naley couldn't go a chapter without naley it would be against the law who the mystery person dan or maybe tim find out in the next chapter


	10. mysterious person

In this chapter I adding a new character name Logan it Nathan brother it's Dan son as well

Mysterious person

"well, well, well if it isn't my baby girl"

"Deb, oh my god what are you doing here"

"came to see Nathan with Logan and he wouldn't stop talking about the doctor so when Logan went to shot some hoops I came down to the stadium and ask who the doctor was and to my surprised it was you there directed me to your office but I didn't need to go because I saw you and Nathan talking with the biggest grin on your faces I knew it was you then I ask if I could have your address and I said I was your aunt and here I am so how did you know it was me"

" baby girl you're the only person who calls me that dead give away, would you like to come"

" well I can't stay long Logan thinks I gone for a movie"

"how is the kid"

"remember how you and Nathan were like that"

"man tough"

"not really I mean you and Nathan got me ready for this with your shenanigans so I can handle him"

" well I hope he's not to much of a bother or tell him he met his match when he sees me"

" yeah about you seeing him seen as you and Nathan are back to normal how about coming back to tree hill for a weekend bring your friends"

" I don't know Deb tree hill was along time ago and I am to afraid that people will think of me as the same old Haley"

"well show them that you have changed into a mature beautiful young women please it would mean a lot to me if I could have you and Nathan in tree hill together again and everyone's miss you even the police" Haley look at her dumbfounded " not much to keep the police working now that you've gone" haley laughed "please"

"and my friends can come" Deb nodded "well when do you want me"

"this weekend will be fine"

"I will see you then"

"bye Haley"

Haley look at her self in the mirror thinking of what she got herself into she had to phone Nathan

"hello"

"Nathan it's Haley could you come round I know your mum and brother are in town but please"

"sure I'll will be there in a bit"

Nathan arrived to a very anxious Haley

"hey are you ok"

"no your mum came round earlier she wants me to go to tree hill this weekend"

"what wrong with that, it will be fun"

"no, it won't I'm not ready to go back, it only been" Haley started to think

"six years"

"smartass" Haley smile at Nathan "Nathan every one hates me tree hill

"Haley I won't let anyone hurt you or say you are below them but you and I know that you could handle them all by yourself the old Haley could" Nathan look around "so Brooke and Peyton out" looking at Haley with a devious smile. Haley started to walk to her room knowing it wouldn't be long before Nathan followed

Next morning

"hey handsome wake up" Brooke gave Lucas a sweet kiss

"Brooke even though I love you please don't wake me up on a Sunday it my only day of rest"

"sorry" Brooke gave him the puppy dog eyes. Lucas look at her and push himself on top of her

"so Jake what do you want to do today seen it's your day off"

"well I have to practice with Nathan and Lucas and then the rest of the day is yours"

"well ok I will ring Brooke and Haley and see if they want to go shopping and then we will meet up with you guys later"

"Nathan will you hurry up in the shower some of us do need to go out"

"well I did asked you to joined me so who fault is that" Haley just laughed as Nathan came out of the bath room, she came up to him and whispered

"well it always good to make sure your extra clean right" in a seductive voice

"now that's what I love about you" Haley just looked at him did he just say that "I'm sorry Haley it's to soon for I love you but it true I do I always have"

"me to" Haley said with a smile and then there feel on the bed. Guess the shower will have to wait

Shopping with the girls

"so hales what you do last night" Brooke asked knowing she did something or someone last night

"nothing just watched movies until Deb came then went to bed"

"wait, who's Deb"

"oh she's Nathan's mum we go way back she was like my second mum and when she found out that Nathan and I are working together she came to see me last night"

"so you and her talk about you and Nathan"

Haley knew where she was going with this "no she actually asked me and my friends to go to tree hill and stupid me said yes"

"so we have to shop for tree hill stuff ok Haley you're the queen of tree hill so we will buy anything that you say that will helps us in tree hill" Haley smiled "but not to conservative ok I do have a reputation to up hold"

"yeah and a boyfriend" peyton chimed in

"ok well first we go looking for clothes during the day" so the girls spent three hours shopping for tree hill stuff

Playing ball with the guys

This happens at the same time as the girls sopping trips

"So this trip to tree hill is going to give us an insight on yours and Haley relationship" Jake said teasing Nathan

"what relationship there is no relationship" Nathan looked so guilty

"no he meant when you were kids but now that you mention it is there something going on between you and Haley because you have a fiancé" Luke looked at Nathan

"yeah about Tina I think I'm going to call the wedding off"

"because of Haley"

"no well not just that Tina great she helped me get over Haley and I think I took advantage of her but then when Haley comes into the picture there no other girl but her for me" Nathan look up to see Haley and Brooke and Peyton getting out of the car, all three smiling

"so guys did you miss us much" Brooke looking sat Luke

"you have no idea"

Haley and Nathan both look at each other wanting to do what Brooke , Luke, Peyton and Jake were doing (making out)

That the chapter wanted Nathan do reach the decision to be with Haley but Tina has a bigger surprised for Nathan so watch out

ILUVOTH


	11. trip to the past

****

Thank you for your review

Plz read and review

Haley and Nathan were in the apartment alone as Brooke and Peyton were on date with Luke an Jake, there were watching Sarah (the baby from the first chapter Marks baby) she was rolling around on the floor.

"always thought we would have one of them by now"

"what" Haley look up in confusion

"a baby"

"you want a baby, never see the day when Nathan 'the player' Scott would want to settled down"

"actually I was never a player there was only one girl for me"

"oh yeah your mum" Haley laughed

"no Haley you know it 's you"

"well, maybe when Sarah leave you can show me" Haley look at him seductively

"oh really" there was a knock at the door "I get it" Nathan ran to the door knowing it was mark he like mark and Sarah but Haley and Nathan never got time alone in the apartment "Hey mark Sarah over bye mark" Nathan wanted mark out so he could get Haley all to himself, Haley wanted Nathan all to herself she was worried about the trip to tree hill tomorrow

"hey nate"

"yeah" Nathan walked up to Haley and kissed her

"can we talk about the trip there something I wanted to ask you"

"are you ok"

"yeah I fine" she lied "Nathan I don't think me and you are going to work"

"what are you talking about"

"Nathan I can't waste my life in the past you have Tina and that's your life me and you are meant for the past"

" are you telling me you don't want to be with me"

Haley couldn't look at him no no I do want to be with you I want everything with you but the more we are together the more it hurts to think you will go back home to her Haley tried to say theses words but there weren't coming out.

"Haley look at me and say you don't want to be with me" Haley couldn't look at him and ran out leaving Nathan just stood there trying to figured out what's wrong with Haley( I know it Haley apartment but I don't care)

****

Next morning

"Haley what time are the guys coming to take us to the airport"

"now" Haley walked over t the door to fine a smiling Tina

"Haley" Tina wrapped Haley in a hug

"Tina what are you doing here"

"well you going to tree hill right so I thought me and Deb could go over some wedding plans" Haley wince at the sound of wedding

"right let me go and get my stuff Peyton and Brooke will be out in a sec" Haley left a smiling Tina to herself, Tina found Brooke and Peyton and told them the guys were downstairs and she would follow with Haley, Haley came out five minutes later

"so I can't wait to go back to tree hill" Tina stated

"you been before"

" yeah Nathan took me one summer"

"wow so you and Nathan have been together for a while now"

"yeah right after freshman year at college we were friends before but I guess he liked me more than a friend"

"right" Tina hadn't a clue how much her words were killing her, Haley walked out to see Nathan and Luke talking about basketball and Jake Peyton and Brooke giggling about something

"miss me" Tina said walking over to Nathan and giving him a kiss " I was just telling Haley how me and you got together"

"yeah it was interesting now can we go" Haley said in a cold tone

"wow what up with her" Jake ask curious

****

At tree hill airport (I don't know whether tree hill airport so sorry)

"ok so who's picking us up"

"Tim Logan we meet the rest of the gang at the café" Nathan said jolly( I want deb to own the café and Haley worked there liked at Karen)

"oh great" Haley was being a bitch to everyone especially Nathan

"what your problem Haley I thought you were looking forward to a weekend away from all the madness" Nathan was now losing his temper with her

"you're my problem and have you heard yourself lately get away from all the madness no Nathan the madness has just started"

"not a sight a thought I would ever see" Tim said walking up to the rowing couple

"what"

"you and Haley arguing"

"shut up dim"

"well ok Logan you are taking Haley and Jake and Peyton I'm taking Nathan and Tina and Luke and Brooke" Logan nodded

"come on then Haley babe"

"don't call me that log head" Haley said laughing at her nickname she made up for him he wasn't really that smart

"hales remember when you were 15 and I ask you to finish with Nathan and go with me" Haley nodded in agreement

"yeah you were 11 and wouldn't stop bugging me"

"well I'm not 11 anymore so how bout you and me get together"

"oh Logan you just couldn't handle me" Haley walked off laughing Logan took them passed couple of streets until e went to one she had dreaded since she stepped off the plane her street where she grew up

"stop" Haley started unbuckling her seatbelt

"Haley are you sure" Logan knew what she was doing

"I'll be fine I will meet you at the café"

"ok" and with that Logan drove off

****

At the café

"where Haley" Nathan looked at his little brother with concern

"she went to visited the past" Nathan nodded knowing he meant she was at her house

****

At the house

Haley looked at the house before someone came up from behind

"you know you can never change you will always be a disappointment to him whether you are the Haley you were back then" with that Haley ran tears running down her cheek, Haley stop to breath and realised she was a few paces from the café , she quickly made herself up to look nice and walked to the door to the café reading the sign 'Debs café' she took in a deep breath and walked through the door

The door swung open and with the jingly of the bell everyone's head turns

Plz plz review

ILUVOTH


	12. what one night can do

****

In this chapter and maybe tree hill Haley is going to turn back to her old self

Back to the reality

__

Haley walked in and with that everyone's head turns

"Haley" Debra walked out from behind the counter and gave her a big hug

"everyone's so glad you came back"

"yeah I can see that by the way there are all talking about be behind my back" Haley said sarcastically and turned to smile at her customers

"Haley babe" Haley turned around to see four guys who she thought were hot

"Tim, Pete, Jason and Scott" Haley said with a smile

"ok Haley seen as we haven't heard or seen from you for the last six years right Nathan" Tim said turning to Nathan, Nathan nodded "you have to earn your self a place in the group"

"I have to earn a place in the group oh no you see as far as the group concern without me there really isn't one"

"a little cocky aren't we" Pete chime in

"yeah Haley this group did fine without you" Scott added

"really is that why you guys look so tried is that me or are you guys getting old"

"Haley we can still jump three walls at the same speed as you" Nathan looked at her

" oh Nathan I don't doubt that you can but the four amigos over there could keep up with me when we were 17 never mind now" Haley laugh (I know it three amigos but they is four guys)

"hey" all four said in unison

"what you guys didn't you every catch on why me and Nathan always pick each other we knew you would get us caught"

"if I remember correctly you to still got caught" Haley laughed at Scott's remark

"so what the problem"

"well lets see you have to do a little challenge"

"little challenge"

"yeah well you have been living in LA for six years we are going to guide you back to life in tree hill slowly"

"what are you a bunch of girls" Nathan Luke Jake Peyton Brooke Tina laughed

"Haley you will have to do a little treasure hunt on Saturday night after Logan party"

"Logan's party" Haley asked in confusion

"yeah it my birthday tomorrow"

"right gonna have to go shopping" Haley look at Brooke Peyton who nodded and then Tina asked if she could come and Haley nodded in defeat

"bye guys"

****

At shopping

Peyton and Brooke are in the changing rooms

"so what do you think of Tim huh" Tina asked

"yeah a bit dumb at times but the things he says are from the heart" Haley told a smiling Tina "so who do you prefer Nathan or Tim"

"Tim" Tina stood shocked at Haley she had never told anyone about her crush on Tim and why of all people would she tell Haley "Nathan I mean Nathan"

"but you said Tim" before Tina could argue it was the slip of the tongue Peyton and Brooke came back

"so you say we have to wear black right" Brooke asked curious

"and comfortable so we can run" Peyton asked now curious

"yeah black so there residents can't identify you and comfortable so you can run from the cops"

"what" all three said in unison

"what you said you wanted the whole tree hill experience" Haley smile if she had to go through doing this so would there

****

At the party

The party had started three hours ago and Logan left an hour ago but Haley said she would help out and meet the guys at the river court when she was done.

"deb I'm going to get ready" Haley said walking upstairs she and Peyton and Brooke were going to stay in a motel but deb offered them rooms, Haley walked in to her room and sat on the bed thinking about what Tina said today did she really like Tim more than Nathan, she kept getting this gut felling like Tina was not telling something about herself., Haley thought she was just paranoid and told herself to forget about it and get ready.

****

At the river court

Nathan Tina Tim Brooke Luke Jake Peyton Scott peter and Jason were watching or playing basket ball waiting for Haley to turn up.

"hey Nathan when Haley getting here we should of gone by now"

"relax mean she be here but you shouldn't put so much pressure on her she not the same Haley anymore"

"yeah she a lot hotter" Tim said with a smile

"why thank you Tim but I was just as hot back than as well you know and Nathan stop being so overprotective I'm not your girlfriend anymore" Haley said coming up behind them all.

"wow Haley didn't think you would come"

"well I am Haley James and what kind of treasure hunt would it be if I didn't join in"

"ok we just thought that you might be scared or something"

"please if I didn't do this then the tree hill residents will be disappointed" Haley looked at Tim "so who's team am I on" Haley looked uncomfortable

"ok so Tina Peyton and Jake are with me" time said smiling at Tina which didn't go un notice by Haley

"I am with Brooke and Luke and Jason" Scott said

"and your with Nathan" Jason said

"oh the joy" Haley said sarcastically

"well we would put you with me but Nathan the only one who can keep up with you"

"fine lets get it over with"

"ok this is the game three teams one prize first back with ALL team players wins"

"what that not fair Nathan and Haley only have two players"

"what don't worry about them there never come back anywhere so the rules are there are no rules"

"ok so what do the winning team get"

Everyone looks at each other

"we don't really know" Haley laughs

"nobody has every won" Nathan laughs

"we always get caught" Haley laughs again

"Ok address are on these slips"tim handed out the slips

"get going"

Everyone works off in the direction of the Nathan and Haley kept there distance from one another

"don't think if you fall I be coming back for you" Haley said cold

"fine I'll do the same"

"good then maybe I won't have to be with you all night"

"why are being such a bitch"

"cos I can be"

"no Haley you can't you broke up with me so it should be the other way around"

"I didn't want to get hurt or hurt you" hale voice was barely over a whisper but Nathan heard it he didn't know what to do should he call on it or let it slip, Nathan was pull out of his thoughts by Haley

"Nathan will you get down"

"sorry was thinking"

"ok so pick something form the garden or shall we go extreme with the car"

"Haley what do you think"

"car" both said in unison and laughing

Haley and Nathan was in the car driving to the next address

"so" Haley got bored of the silence

"so"

"umm can I ask you something"

"yeah shoot"

"ok so how did you meet Tina was it through a friend"

"no she kind of show up out of no where"

"so she met Tim when she met you"

"yeah why do you asked"

"nothing"

"Haley I know when you want to tell me something but can't you got that look"

"stop it ok but this never came from me"

"ok"

"so today shopping she asked me what I thought of Tim"

"so"

"Nathan don't interrupted me"

"sorry"

"she kept smiling every time his name was mention so I asked her did she like you or Tim more and she umm said umm"

"Haley spit it out"

"Tim"

"thank god"

"what your not bothered by this the girl your going to marry is saying she likes your best friend"

"to tell you the truth I'm a little relieved I was going to call the wedding off"

"what why"

"she not the girl for me"

"I'm sorry"

"nah I'm not Tim deserves to be happy I hope Tina can makes him happy"

"your sweet you know that"

Nathan turn the car around a corner to heard the sound of police cars

"shit we need to get out of here"

"park the car we will run"

"ok"

Haley and Nathan had been running for about half an hour the cops were on there tail

"ahh" Haley turned around to see a limping Nathan

"Nathan oh my god are you ok"

"Haley you going to get caught run"

"I'm not leaving you" Haley picked Nathan up

Haley stood out side her house should she go in she Nathan in pain and the cops were going to find her if she kept running

Haley unlocked the door with the secret key under the mat never change the spot

"ok Nathan we will be safe here for tonight but we get up early tomorrow"

"thanks Haley why the change of heart"

"what are you talking about"

"I'm talking about you said that you would leave me but you didn't"

"guess you mean more to me than some stupid fight"

"good because what I said about Tina not being the girl for me"

"yeah"

"she not but you are"

Haley smile at him and walked up to him kissing him

"you want to know a secret" Nathan nodded "you're the guy for me" Nathan smile and pull Haley into a passionate kiss and for tonight it was just them

****

Ten pages I think that's my record ok so please please review I love hearing what you think this chapter was a naley not really any other couple exist in this chapter right

Well I will update soon

ILUVOTH


	13. a night in jail part 1

****

A night in jail part 1

Knock, knock

"Haley does any one know we are here"

"no just be quiet there go away" the knocking carried on for another five minutes

"Nathan go and check it out" Nathan got out of bed and made his way down stairs

As he made his way to the door

"Nathan Scott Haley James we know your in there and we would like to come in"

Nathan slowly opens the door to two police officers

"I, I'll go and get Haley" Nathan sprinted upstairs to find Haley al ready dress she saw the two police officers from the window

"so them did they say what they want"

"no just that there wanted to talk" Nathan looked at Haley smiling "ok you ready"

"why you not ready cause I am only not jumping out of my window is because you are here" Haley had uneasiness in hear voice

"awww I feel so special" Haley walked up to him and kiss him gently on the lips

"you are to me" Haley walked down the stairs, with Nathan tagging behind. There both sat down on the couch and stared up at the officers like two lost puppies

"now kids you know why we are here right because at 9.30 tonight a car was reported stolen and you" points to Haley "being back in town the residents asked us to keep an eye on you so we know you to did it so please don't fuss and come down to the station quietly" Haley stood up the officers took a step back thinking she would cause a scene

"lets go Nathan" Nathan stood up and followed the two officers and Nathan to the police car

At the jail

"you both get one phone call home what am I talking about you to know the drill put them in the cell next to there friends" Haley and Nathan started laughing how did there know there friends would be here

"well well well looks like naley have finally made the party" Tim said looking pretty happy

"guys we are stuck in a cell till my mum comes with to bail us out" Nathan was getting mad he wanted to spend the rest of the night with Haley on there own.

"relax nate can't you just use your star quality to get us out" Nathan look at Tina shooting hear a glare

"if I could do that we wouldn't be here" Nathan was getting mad at Tina

"listen fighting with each other is going to get us no where, to bad old man smithy doesn't still worked here I could get us out like that" Haley snap her fingers

"he does"

"what"

"he still works here, Haley you're a genius" Nathan jumped up and smiled at her

"I know" Haley smiled

"sir" Nathan tapped on the bars a police officer" hey I was just wondering if there was a officer smith here"

"nope only works 9 till 5" Nathan sighed

"so that plans a bust" Haley was looking un easy over his shoulder he turned round to see three big guys (motor bike guys)"hey have you got a problem" the guys looked at him ready to pounce on his mouth "oops"

The three guys stood up and walked over to him the first one threw a punch but Nathan duck and then the second went for an easy punch but missed and hit the bars he squealed in pain and sat down when the third person went for his shot and hit Nathan in the stomach. Nathan threw one back and hit the guy in the face and bust his nose he was going for the other one when he felt Haley grab his arm he turned around and so her tell to stop it and then he blacked out.

****

Flashback (this is Nathan in his blacked out stage his and Haley's life through the years)

**__**

Haley and Nathan are 4 and living next door to each other

"hey I'm Haley" Haley smiled at him

"Nathan" she smiled back

Nathan first game at high school

He scored the winning point the look around for Haley and she jumped into his arms

"Nathan you did great out there" Haley was beaming "I'm so proud of you"

****

Nathan and Haley saying I love you

Nathan and Haley were at the river court after the whole wildlife park there both were grounded and banned from seeing each other for a month, so what else was there to do but sneak out

"Nathan are you here" silence "come on Nathan my dad going to be back any minute"

"well you why don't you go back to him" Haley jumped around to see a smiling Nathan

"and miss out on this" Haley pulled Nathan into a kiss

"well I wouldn't want you to miss out" pulling Haley into another kiss

"I better be going see at school" Haley starts to walk off but Nathan grabs her arm and pulls her back

"I love you" Haley stood there shocked but a smile creeps on to her face she leans into Nathan ears

"I love you too" Haley smiles and walks off leaving a very happy Nathan

****

Haley and Nathan's pregnancy scare

"Nate we have to talk" you could tell Haley had been crying, Nathan was stood with tim

"Haley what's wrong" Nathan asked worried

"I'm late"

"for what" Tim ask stupidly Nathan and Haley glare at Tim before Nathan pulls Haley to the side

"are you sure" Haley nods

"I took the test it came out positive" Nathan looks at her sad "I'm so sorry"

"Haley this isn't your fault we will go to the doctors out side of town tomorrow"

"Nathan what if I am pregnant" Haley was on the verge of tears

"then I will be here for you and the baby" Haley smiles "I promise"

Haley and Nathan are waiting for the results

"Miss James Mr Scott the test are back you are in fact not pregnant"

Haley and Nathan sighed in relief

Random picture of Haley smiling Haley laughing Haley crying Haley shouting Haley talking Haley happy Haley sad Haley mad Haley smiling

__

"Nathan, Nathan, Nathan"

"Nathan , Nathan, Nathan can you hear me wake up Nathan"

"will you let me sleep" Haley punched him in the gut "oww" Haley laughed

"don't do that to be again" Nathan smiled "I mean it Nathan you scared the crap out of me"

"so what did you two do to keep yourself occupied while in her" Brooke said breaking Haley and Nathan out of the stare

"umm we kind of umm" Haley looked at Nathan for help

"you had sex in a jail" Peyton looked at her friend in disbelief

"hey Tina has been gone quite a while don't you think who is she talking to "Tim could only see the back of the guys head

****

Tina and mystery man

"I won't do it" the man was really hurting her "he's in love with Haley"

"you will don't forget our little arrangement don't you want to hurt Haley like she did to you" Tina just looks at him "I thought as much"

"now I think you should tell him your pregnant he will stand by you no matter what he never wanted to be like me" Dan said smirking

Dun, dun dah cliff-hanger ok so in my story Dan is the same evil bd he is in the show and Nathan hates he guts as does Haley

Given you a hint Haley and Dan have a past but it not good (can never be good with Dan right ) ok so review don't forget to read my other story YOU it a naley

Oh and I would like to thank my serial reviewer xXsherryXx you are the best hope you like this chapter and I can't forget you other who review keep it up I love reading them

ILUVOTH


	14. a night in jail part 2

****

A night in jail part 2

"we can't do this Dan, Nathan smart he'll want to go to the doctors appointment find out I'm not pregnant and then that's the end of the plan"

"well I have many connection in the medical business"

"what are you talking about"

"well I will give you the name to some doctors who owe me a favour"

"and what about in nine months when no baby"

"you're pretty you and Nathan can fix that"

"me and Nathan haven't had sex since Nathan and Haley"

"well then you better think of something fast" Dan smirked he had an idea" he Nathan won't do it I will always offer my services" Tina shivered at the thought of sleeping with Dan she wanted to hurt Haley but that was just wrong "think about Tina"

Tina was ready to walk off when Dan caught her arm

"what"

"you didn't think I was going to leave you in jail all night" he handed her a check

"now get out of here and make me some grand kids" Dan chuckled to himself

"hey Tina where you been and who were you talking to" Tim said with a huge grin on his face

"no one important but he did gives us money to get out of jail"

"yea" everyone screamed except Haley and Nathan there knew something was weird about this situation

"so tonight nate can we talk" Nathan nodded he was going to tell Tina about him and Haley

"come everybody lets go" Tim said while the others followed him

"oh wait I forgot something" Haley said running back but not before bumping into the someone(the same person as when she was at her house the first time)

"I thought you would of gone by now imagine if your father was here what would he say"

"leave me alone Dan"

"why would I do that Haley you never did anything for me"

"you killed my dad so don't hate me for not doing anything for you"

"Haley we all know that was an accident"

"yeah it might of been but that doesn't justified what you have done to me and Nathan for all those years trying to split us up" hale sigh "and don't even get me started on what you have done to your other son Lucas yeah I know about him"

"don't worry Haley anything will be sorted out in due time" Dan smirked Haley knew he was up to something

" I got to go"

"bye now hope we can do this again" Haley walked off to find Tim Luke Jake Peyton and Brooke Pete Scott

"where Nathan and Tina"

"Tina said she need to talk to Nathan alone"

"oh ok"

"so Haley we dropping you guys off at debs"

"yeah sure hey guys whets the date"

"15th"

****

Next day

She walked out of the bathroom with the pregnancy stick in her hands

"oh go what am I going to do this wasn't meant to happen" she ran in to the bathroom and started to be sick when she came out she needed to get her head sorted out she went for walk

Haley waked into her room to find Nathan he looked upset

"hey what can I do for you" Haley said coming over to give him a kiss but he pulled away "what wrong with you"

"we can't do this anymore Tina she pregnant"

"oh god"

"I'm sorry Haley but I have to be there for her and my baby I'm getting married to her next weekend in LA" Nathan left and Haley started to cry while packing hr things for LA

****

Sorry to all readers who do read but don't review sorry didn't think any where hope you like the chapter it the last chapter next so watch out everything is revealed


	15. a chapter to end all

****

As you all guess it Haley who pregnant but Nathan doesn't know he know about the pregnancy test but assumes it's Tina's, Logan know that Haley pregnant and know Nathan the father but Haley doesn't know he know Nathan the father

****

A Wedding with no love

It was the weekend of Nathan and Tina's wedding Haley hasn't been able to stop crying since Nathan told her it was over she look around her apartment what a life no mum no dad no Nathan no one she look over at her duffel bag and then back at her wardrobe and started t pack she needed to make her life right again, she needed to know he still loved her

As the music started to play Nathan stood up and looked over at his mum crying not because she was happy but because he was marrying the wrong girl Lucas was his best man and he knew Nathan wasn't happy but he knew Nathan had to do this otherwise he would be like Dan and that one thing Nathan, Logan or Lucas didn't want to be.

Haley hail a taxi and told the driver where to go she got her cell phone out and rung logan

RING RING

"hello"

"_Logan"_

"hey Haley is there something wrong"

"no, no everything fine I'm just ringing you to know you I won't be at my apartment"

"why"

"I'm going to make things right and tell him I'm sorry and I love him"

"ok" Logan knew what she was doing

__

"bye" Haley turn her cell phone off

Nathan stood next to Tina with his fake smile in place the press where everywhere and to his surprise she was fake smile in place to than the priest started to talk

"we are gathered her today to celebrate the love of Nathan Scott and Tina White" he turns to Nathan "do you Nathan Scott take Tina white to be your lawfully wedded wife"

' I'm sorry Haley' Nathan thought "I do"

"and do you Tina White take Nathan Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband"

Tina looked around the church and then back at Nathan " I do"

"if there are any person here who can think of a reason to stop this marriage then speak now or forever hold your peace" Nathan looked around

And then one hand popped up and another and then another until the whole of the church hands where up except his even Tina's hands were up, Nathan looked at her in disbelief

" Nathan it was a lie I'm not pregnant I'm so sorry I'm not the one for you Haley is she has always has been always will again I'm sorry"

"Tina I found the pregnancy test the one that said positive"

"what I haven't took a test, your dad he told be to do it I had to"

"my dad"

"oh" Tina realised the mistake she made

"Tina if the pregnancy test wasn't your" turns to Brooke she shakes her head no and to Peyton who does the same and lastly his mother who shakes her head vigorously for no "who's could it be" deb spotted Logan sliding out of the conversation

"Logan Alexandra Scott do you know something we don't"

he couldn't look at his mum or his brother "me no"

Nathan grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him hard against the wall

"who 's is it Logan"

"I promise I wouldn't say anything"

Nathan was getting really mad "who's is it Logan"

"Haley's" he spoke little above a whisper but Nathan heard it

"oh god where is she" letting go of his brother

"tree hill"

"why" he looked at his brother but didn't need him to answer he knew why "I've got to go" Nathan ran out of the church but before turning to Tina "thanks if I'd married you I would of made the second biggest mistake of my life" Tina looked at him confused "the first was letting her go the first time not anymore she mine and always will be"

****

Finding a purpose

Haley sat with silent tears falling down her face, there at her fathers gravestone not saying anything just thinking about the time she been through with like the death of her mother. Her father and Haley went on his boat into the sea to spread her ashes and she will never forget what he said to her

Flashback

__

A 8 yr old Haley running around on the deck running away from her dad who was chasing her and when he caught up to her he grab and flung her over his shoulders

"it's time Haley bob"

"no I don't want her to leave"

"Haley look at me" Haley turns to her father " does the ocean every leave" Haley shocked her head no " then neither will your mum" Haley smiled and grabbed the vase and pour into the ocean

"I love you mum" Haley had tears but her smile was in place her father walked up to her and whispered in her ear

"and neither will I it's just you and me forever Haley I will always love you you're my little girl" Haley turn to her dad

"I love you too"

****

End of flashback

"you know he always loved you even when you were a" he stop himself

"a screw up" Haley knew it was Nathan stood behind her " how s the wife" he had to fight the tears from over flowing

"you tell me" Haley turned around to looked at him" you see the only girl I'm been married to is you" Haley smiled" and even though it was never legal I always felt we were married" Haley smile grew bugger as did Nathan's. Haley jumped up into Nathan arms and kiss him that would send space stations to the moon Nathan pulled away "and someday soon I hope we could make the marriage legal" Haley crashed her lips on his and for the second time fireworks could have been set off this time they both pulled away for oxygen

"do you want to get out of her" Haley nodded

"hold on a sec" Haley walked over to her dad gravestone and whispered " I love you"

Haley and Nathan walked a where happier than they been in a long time Nathan stop Haley looked up at him

" I been carrying this around with be since the day you left you're the only girl who can make me smile when my dad was bulling me and the only girl who told me to shut up when I went on and on about basketball or if I was being a jerk and I would never give this to any other girl, the guys thought I was stupid for buying this but I knew one day we would be here again" Nathan pointed to where there were at the river court Haley smiled

"this was the first time I kissed you the first time I said loved you and I'm standing here today saying the exact same thing I love you Haley James and It would be the greatest honour if you become my wife again" Nathan got the ring from his pocket and bent down on one knee

"what did I say the last time"

"you laugh in my face"

"I know but Nathan I can never turned you down not then not now and definitely not ever so Nathan Scott I would loved to become your wife" Nathan smiled and slide the ring on her finger "perfect fit"

"and so are we" Haley and Nathan shared a sweet kiss

****

Ok guys that it for this story I have now decide to do a sequel so any ideas what drama I can add please fell free to share you reviewers have been excellent and all those who read look out for the sequel I going to finish off my other story YOU so look out for that. You guy have been great thank you for your reviews bye for now

I am going To add more of Dan ruining people live I know I hate him but without him you really have no drama but any ideas please tell me and I need names for the sequel to

Spoilers: Haley' s and Nathan's sister or brother

Find out how Dan killed Haley dad

ILUVOTH


End file.
